


Loneliness Has To Suffice

by shessocold



Series: Hogwarts One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Crushes, Erections, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, POV Sirius Black, Pining, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Inquiring minds want to know.





	Loneliness Has To Suffice

“Of course he would do that, have you met him?” says Remus, without looking up from the page he’s reading. “I'm actually shocked that you thought it newsworthy.”

James snorts. 

“All right, you tossers, what's so funny?” 

James turns around. 

“Oh, nothing, Pads. I was just telling Moony here about the fact that I caught you wanking to your own reflection. He says he's not surprised.” 

Sirius rolls his eyes. 

“I _wasn't_ wanking to my own reflection. I was wanking, and I happened to be standing in front of a mirror. It wasn't, you know, a calculated move. And I'll thank you not to barge in on me the next time I take a few minutes to myself.” 

James laughs. 

“Well, next time do it in your own bed, like a normal person.” 

“Is that what you do? Gross. With us in the room?” 

“Oh, don't give me that. It's not like I'm forcing you twits to watch – I just take care of my business, quietly, behind my own bed curtains.” 

“Thinking of Lily Evans, like God intended,” chimes in Remus, smirking behind his book. 

“Yeah, thinking of Lily Evans. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Let him be, Moony,” says Sirius, grinning. “Or he'll be forced to duel you. You know how he gets about Evans.” 

** 

“So, where do _you_ do it?” 

“Do what?” says Remus, without taking his eyes off the parchment. 

“Wank.” 

Remus snorts. 

“Not in front of the mirror, that I can tell you.” 

“I really don't think it's _that_ weird,” says Sirius, indignantly. “The sink is right there. It's very convenient. But let's hear about your solution, if you have a better one.” 

“Well, I really don't think it's any of your business,” says Remus, with an annoying little smile. “Is there anything else you want to ask me, or can I go back to my homework?” 

** 

“He probably does it in that stupid fancy bathroom that prefects get to use.” 

“Pads, what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Moony. He refuses to tell me where he goes when he wants to have a wank.” 

James blinks. 

“And why do you care, exactly? Do you plan on joining him?” 

“Don't be daft,” says Sirius, his mind filled with tantalizing images of Remus half-naked and alone somewhere. “I just don't like the fact that he's so sneaky about it. And smug.” 

“Maybe he just... doesn't,” says James, with a shrug. “It's not mandatory.” 

Sirius shakes his head. 

“That's impossible. You can't go completely without wanking, are you insane? You'd go berserk.” 

James laughs. 

“Well, to be fair, he sort of does exactly that on a monthly basis.” 

** 

“You _do_ wank off, right?” 

“Sirius, why are so obsessed with this? You told James off for doing it in our room. Just be grateful that I'm discreet about my, er, private activities, and don't worry about the details.” 

“That's completely different.” 

“Huh?” 

“I wouldn't mind you doing it in our room,” says Sirius, trying not to blush. 

Remus stares at him. 

“Well, I'm glad to know that I have your permission,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “It's very important to me, naturally, considering your recent accession to the position of Supreme Ruler of the Gryffindor Dorms.” 

“All right, all right, I'm sorry, no need to get unpleasant about it.” 

** 

Sirius is horny. He should just get up and walk to the bathroom and wank and be done with it, but it's very cold outside his warm bed and he's sort of enjoying the idea of being alone in the room – James and Peter are in the infirmary, sick with flu – with Remus, and having an erection. 

_Maybe he has one too,_ he thinks, breathlessy, rubbing himself through his pyjama pants. He hasn't seeen Remus naked very often, but the information he has is enough to craft what he considers a satisfactory mental image of him splayed on his bed, his beautiful legs apart, his hand on his cock, maybe caressing his balls at the same– 

A snort of laughter. 

“You bloody _hypocrite_ ,” says Remus, from his bed. “I can hear you moan!” 

Sirius freezes. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, blood rushing from his deflating cock and into his violently blushing cheeks. 

“I didn't say that I minded,” says Remus, his tone amused. “Just that you are a hypocrite. How come you're forsaking your usual bathroom mirror arrangement?” 

“Too cold,” says Sirius, grateful that Remus can't read minds. “I don't want my dick to freeze off.” 

A rustling of bedclothes. A brief pause. A series of small, intriguing sounds that makes Sirius' eyes go wide in the darkness. Another rustling of bedclothes. 

“Yeah, much too cold,” confirms Remus. “Freezing – I wouldn't want to risk getting my hand stuck to my cock. It's a lot nicer under the blankets.” 

Sirius gasps. Remus chuckles. 

“Well? You were the one who kept asking about my masturbatory habits. Why so shy all of a sudden?” 

Sirius clears his throat. 

“What are you thinking about?” he hears himself ask. 

A few moments of silence. 

“To tell you the truth, right now all I can think about is how nice it would be if you were here in my bed with me.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah,” says Remus, a touch of trepidation in his voice. “Only if you also– ” 

Sirius jumps out of bed. 

“Hi,” he says, parting the curtains around Remus' bed. Remus' lovely face is barely visible in the faint moonlight that filters through the frosty window. They smile at each other. 

“Hi,” says Remus. “Come here, you'll catch a cold.” 

It's very warm under Remus' blankets. Remus isn't wearing his pyjama pants (Sirius knows this because his foot brushed against Remus' naked shin while he was getting himself settled). Neither of them moves. Sirius has never been so hard in his entire life. 

“What were _you_ thinking about?” says Remus, eventually. 

“You,” says Sirius, his heart thumping somewhere behind his Adam's apple. 

Remus swallows audibly. 

“Can I touch you?” he asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. Sirius nods frantically. 

“Please,” he says, his mouth completely dry. 

Remus' hand is very warm. He explores the contours of Sirius' erection through the fabric of his pyjamas. Sirius closes his eyes and bites his lip. Remus makes a small excited sound in his throat. 

“Can I make you come?” 

The offer is almost enough to make Sirius do just that. 

** 

“Well, this beats doing stuff on your own a hundred to zero.” 

Remus laughs. 

“I don't know, I still thinks it has its merits.” 

“OK, am I really _that_ bad?” 

“You're brilliant,” says Remus. “But you can't possibly be around every single time I feel like getting off.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

Remus laughs again. 

“Maybe.” 

Sirius grins at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm feeling like a dog in heat / barred indoors from the summer street" -- Green Day


End file.
